The Strongest Player
The Strongest Player (最強プレイヤー, Saikyou Pureiya) is the ninth episode of the Btooom! ''anime. Synopsis Back at the observatory point, Date explains to Taira that he is a doctor who took care of his injuries. After Taira thanks Date, Date wonders why he is back here on this island. Once Ryōta and Himiko arrive, Ryōta demands Date to explain himself. Date states that he just treated Taira's wounds since it's a doctor's duty to help save lives. As Taira and Himiko trust the doctor's words, Ryōta apologizes. Though, Ryōta asks Date to show him his BIMs in order for them to trust Date. Ryōta finds out about the new BIM (Remote Control) that can be detonated via remote control. He reveals to Date that he has three chips which shocks both Himiko and Taira. Then, an airplane passes by the island. Ryōta tells Taira that they will get some food. Date could not believe his mind and finds this as his lucky day. Elsewhere on the island, Ryōta and his group chase down the supplies, and they sense a radar from nearby groups, a total of six combatants. As Ryōta's group runs towards the parachuted briefcase, Ryōta finds the same man with sunglasses chasing the same briefcase. The two attempt to jump after it only to fall over the slope. On the rebound, both of them throw Cracker BIMs at each other. Meanwhile, Hidemi and Himiko yell out for their comrades while noticing each other's presence. Hidemi attacks Himiko and manages to knock out Himiko with a kick. She drops a Timer BIM on her chest, and an explosion occurs. Back at Ryōta's location, Date grabs the trunk, and Oda throws the Blazing Gas BIM. Date releases the case and detonates it. The briefcase falls down the slope where Ryōta catches it. In the forest, Hidemi gets surprised by Himiko who manages to stun Hidemi. Himiko states that she has the advantage since Hidemi only has Timer BIM while she has Cracker BIM. Later, a 1300°C Flammable Oil Splashing Flame BIM flies towards Ryōta where it scorches the ground. Nearby, Kira tells Tomoaki to keep attacking. With Ryōta trapped in the fire, Oda leaps into the flames and kicks Ryōta down. Oda quickly takes the briefcase and jumps into the sea. Back in the forest, Hidemi insults Himiko, and when Himiko attacks Hidemi, Hidemi manages to catch Himiko off guard and binds her from the back. As Himiko remembers Ryōta who was always there by her side, Himiko manages to flip Hidemi and throws her off. Hidemi grabs her metal pole, but Himiko shocks Hidemi only to find the voltage dwindling. While Hidemi grabs Himiko's head and slams her to the ground repeatedly, a BIM is tossed at Himiko and Hidemi. Date is frustrated that Himiko is alive, and Date decides to play the nice guy, but Himiko realizes that Date was trying to kill her. Rather than asking Date, she plays along and thanks Date. She hopes Ryōta is still alive because Ryōta is the only person she can trust. On the beach, Ryōta spots an old man on shore while concealing himself behind the rocks in the shallow area of the sea. The old man notices the briefcase, and when he picks it up, a BIM detonates below him, instantly killing him. Oda picks the IC chip from the deceased man, and Ryōta comes out of his hiding spot. Ryōta demands Oda to drop the goods, the BIMs, and the chips. He is suspicious why Oda is so calm, and he orders Oda to walk away. He tries to figure out Oda's plan, and Ryōta realizes that it's a booby trap rigged with the remote control BIMs. Ryōta asks Oda to reveals his palms, and after Oda reveals his empty hands, Ryōta carefully walks towards the goods. Oda bites on the buttons and detonates the BIMs. Oda waves his hands to use his radar only to find Ryōta still alive. Points of Interest *'BIM:' Two new BIMs have been revealed. **Remote Control BIM - It can be used as a trap by luring the enemy into blast radius where the player presses the button to detonate it. **1300°C Flammable Oil Splashing Flame BIM - It can be used to trap enemies in a vortex of flames. Manga & Anime Differences *'Anime Only:' Ryōta shows Date the chips that they have collected. *The commentary by Gemu and Tyrannos Japan employees did not occur in this episode due to time constraints. *'Censorship: The old man's torso is revealed more in the manga with his guts spilling over the sand. The anime has the old man's torn torso covered by grass. *'''Panty shots: The manga had several panty shots when Hidemi is binding Himiko. Interestingly enough, the anime did not animate those scenes. Major Events *Ryōta and company are joined by Masahito Date. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kiyoshi Taira #Masahito Date #Himiko #Ryōta Sakamoto #Nobutaka Oda #Hidemi Kinoshita #Tomoaki Iwakura #Kōsuke Kira Category:Episodes